The present invention is directed to conveyor systems, and more particularly, to a zoned accumulation conveyor that is electrically actuated.
Conveyor systems are used to transport goods, packages, cartons, and other objects in all types of environments and experience heavy use in the manufacturing and shipping industries. A belt driven live roller conveyor is a conveyor that is designed to carry product directly on carrying rollers. A belt is used to drive the carrying rollers and convey the product to its destination.
In some applications, product must be stored in certain areas of the conveyor, or accumulation zones, before it can be conveyed to the next area. In such cases, zoned accumulation conveyors are used. Zoned accumulation conveyors have the ability to engage and disengage drive to specific zones along the length of the conveyor. Some conventional accumulation conveyors use a drive motor positioned in each zone to drive the rollers in only that zone. As such, accumulation occurs when the drive motor is turned off, while drive occurs when the drive motor is turned on. Other conventional zoned accumulation conveyors, such as belt driven live roller accumulation conveyors, use compressed air in conjunction with an actuator to engage or disengage the rollers for conveying product or allowing product to accumulate, respectively. Such pneumatic actuators are expensive to install and maintain.